


病毒

by mikan_comeonsaysth



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Battle Royale Game, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Redemption
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-08-13 00:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20165317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikan_comeonsaysth/pseuds/mikan_comeonsaysth
Summary: 马克钱德尔由于工作需要被卷入一场疯狂的游戏，与少年时代救了他一命的那个男人詹姆斯波特意外重逢——马克一开始真的以为这是意外。英防AU，smoke/mute。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *奇怪的AU，沿用了《天长地久》里的世界政府设定。逃杀游戏的灵感来自阿淼 @Muon淼 八百年前跟我讲过的一个脑洞。  
*剧情纯属瞎编，与任何国家、组织、人物、事件无关。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你是马克钱德尔，对吧？”

1#

马克·钱德尔在着地的一刹那扭到了脚。不尴不尬的崴伤，不至于让他一丝都挪不动地方，但钻心地疼。

林子里湿热得出奇，无孔不入的潮气让他的脚踝胀乎乎地难受。他着陆的这片区域被设定亚热带或热带了，他心想，不知道是哪个不长眼的家伙干的。但想到其他被卷进游戏的玩家可能会降落到更恶劣的环境之中，比如雪原，比如荒漠，他又觉得或许丛林还算好的——如果他没伤的话。

他尝试联络委员会的人修改这一片的温度和湿度，好让自己的脚好受一些，然而消息发出去他监听了一阵子，信道里除了噪声以外一干二净。这个地方被屏蔽得彻彻底底，哪怕一个比特都没法通过无线电收发。

这倒是合理的，不然一旦其他人偷偷带进来通讯设备，这游戏不就乱了套了？只是苦了他这个内部工作人员。

要想联络上级的话，马克就得去找有线网的接口——肯定有，不然这座场地里一切布置都将无以为继——只是不知道设计师留了多少接口、都藏在哪。但他们竟然没有给他任何网路图、地图之类的东西。

马克茫然地在丛林中穿行。

他本想在出现伤亡之前尽快解决问题——尽管自己已经算一号伤员了——可，脚踝处涌来的阵阵剧痛几乎将他生劈成两半，茂密的草丛灌木也像一张森然巨网，紧紧黏着他，让他每一步都迈得异常艰难。

他急切，却有心无力，只得将任务暂时放下，找地方躲了起来。

马克·钱德尔，世界政府的资深网络信息专员，来到这鬼地方是为了工作，上级让他来，他就来了。可这场游戏本身是真的。环境都是程序写的，参与其中的人却是真的，所有杀意和流血也将会是真的。一旦与不知情也不愿听他解释的玩家遭遇，他将被迫杀人或者被杀。

他不想那样。

聪明人绝不会孤身一人在丛林中睡去。表面静谧的林子里不知道藏有多少双窥视着的恶毒眼睛，猛兽，毒虫，以及敌人，无不期待着饱餐一顿。马克并不傻，可他没办法。疲惫和疼痛使他头昏脑胀，以至于充斥耳中的风声和虫鸣渐渐被脑海里尖细的蜂鸣声给取代，他的上下眼皮像被强力胶给粘在了一起，四肢也沉重得像灌了铅一样。身体在激烈地抗议，于是意识不得不妥协，他匆匆设置好程序待机之后就靠在一棵榕树下睡了过去，即便睡着也把背包死死搂在怀里。

他做了一个冗长的梦。

梦的最初他回到少年岁月，回到他的家乡约克郡。

瘦小的男孩踉跄行走在一条长街上，穿过废墟和火海，来到曾是图书馆的一堆砖石瓦砾前。那个平日里永远上锁的小房间塌了一半还剩一半，马克爬进去，在那找到了一些平时没见过的学科书籍。数学，计算机，逻辑学……学校只教诗歌、自然和生活算术，据说只有少数通过层层选拔的幸运儿才能进到世界政府的附属学院里学习这些，可今天，连绵战火撬开禁书室的门锁，将这些书送到了少年马克面前。他如获至宝，将一切危险抛之脑后，缩在角落里读起书。但下一轮空袭紧接着就来了。这间小库房不再幸运，马克跟着一起倒了霉，被它垮塌而下的残骸砸住半边身子。

…………

梦中受困于废墟之下的压迫感和丛林中空气的潮湿炎热莫名地重合起来，让顺畅呼吸都变成一种奢侈。马克在睡梦中大口吸着气。他的意识其实还盘旋在身体周围并没飘远，甚至隐约能感到自己呼吸有些困难，可他就是被梦缠住，怎么也醒不过来。

…………

“……瞧那孩子，被压成馅饼了还捧着本书，就这么爱学习？我当年要是有这个劲头啊，我他妈的现在早坐在世界政府总部里吹空调了，何苦在你手底下当大头兵？唉，咱把他挖出来埋了吧，怪可怜的……他妈的，约克也玩儿完了，那么多地方都被炸没了，全完了。估计离投降不远喽……”

“……那小孩还活着。波特，你他妈早晚栽在你这张破嘴上。”

马克十二岁那年险些稀里糊涂地被那个名叫波特的男人活埋。他没再见过那个人，不记得那人长什么样，声音也渐渐从记忆中模糊掉了，只记得名字。然而，他真正的救命恩人应当是当时波特身旁那名出言提醒“孩子还活着”的好长官。

…………

马克甚至也能听见耳边蚊虫扇动翅膀的声音，但他不知道自己有没有抬起手来打虫子。他还是没醒，梦魇带他回到当年的手术台上。彼时医护人员在台边交谈，声音忽远忽近，忽高忽低，和此时马克周围的虫翅声很像。

…………

手术，没完没了的手术。

麻醉针刺入组织带来的疼痛是尖锐的，但随之扩散开来的麻痹感是钝化的，他能感到手术刀和针线在他身体里穿梭，却感觉不到痛，那一部分肢体仿佛中了巫术逐渐石化，再也不属于自己。而最后一次手术是全身麻醉。术后马克苏醒，一位中东面孔的医生来到他面前，宣告：马克·钱德尔重获新生，这一切救治和改造归功于世界政府，所以马克必须进入附属学院学习，将来毕业也要就职于政府，为世界领袖奉献终生。

成为有思想的木偶，甘当无自由的奴仆，这是代价；如今他在网络工程和密码学领域中成了佼佼者，他掌握他想掌握的一切，这是好处。他享受学院带给他的所有东西，知识和本领，资源和平台……但除了枷锁。偶尔马克也会想，如果那天那个男人真的把他活埋，或者放他在那流血到死，该有多好。但只是偶尔。

…………

梦的最后他回到昨天。大约游戏开始前十几个小时，他和其余十一名玩家一同被扔进一座庄园，他们被告知可以在围墙内自由活动，但不要妄想逃跑。这是惯例。往届游戏中有人利用这段时间结盟，而有人物色第一个要杀的目标，有人不顾再相见就会变成敌人，找个有床的房间大行鱼水之欢，甚至还有人坠入爱河；也有人尝试过翻墙逃跑，但被卫兵射成了筛子，这叫杀鸡儆猴，从那以后再也没人敢跑。逃不出庄园，但社交活动还是逃得掉的，马克避开人们，在院子里的蔷薇花墙下蹲着，一支接一支地吸烟。

他紧张得要死。

他不是政治犯，不是寻求豁免的死刑犯，更不是以杀人为乐的主动请缨者，他只是个工程师，他本不该出现在这群人里。该死的任务。

马克正掐灭一整盒香烟仅剩的一根烟屁股，对面的窗子突然被人从里侧推开，一个男人随之探出半个身子来，“嘿，年轻人，干嘛躲花丛里偷偷抽烟？你喜欢蔷薇吗？你知不知道你身后这个是约克蔷薇？我喜欢。很漂亮。”

他当然知道这是约克蔷薇，这也是为什么他选择躲在这里。

那人说话的腔调有点像是伦敦人，但马克不太敢确定，他已经太久没亲耳听过伦敦人或者是英国哪里人讲话了，更听不到人提起约克。熟悉的口音熟悉的地名让马克心中顿生与之亲近的冲动，他甚至差点就要站起身迎上去，但那人紧接着说的话却让他心咯噔一下凉了半截。

“你是马克·钱德尔，对吧？”

这不是马克今晚第一次听见这个问句。他从大厅逃到花园，一路上撞见的每个人——除了他认识的另一位工程师以外——都问过一遍。

按理说所有参与者的资料都是对彼此保密的，他们不会知道自己将与何人厮杀，除非遇见名人。可马克在社会上几乎是个透明人。

其他人都是漫不经心地一问，好像事前被告知了马克的身份和来意一样，于是马克没太当回事——直到刚才被男人问了一遍，马克感到毛骨悚然。

此人过于直白，毫不掩饰自己来者不善，他眯眼坏笑着，咧着嘴露出尖牙，像一匹慵懒的豹子，看似不经意，却能随时暴起攻击，将猎物拆吃入腹。危险的家伙，马克暗暗心想。

那男人没等到回答，不耐烦地从窗户翻出来，直朝着马克走来。霎时间马克心中警铃大作。

“哇哦……瞧这反应！你肯定就是马克。”那男人转眼就到了马克面前，伸出戴了手套的手掐住马克的裸露的脖颈，把他从地上提起来，动作粗鲁，极具侵略性，“我们明天很快就会再见面，记着，你是我的。”

马克像触电一样抽搐着弹出几步远，捂着后颈，浑身汗毛倒竖，“你什么意思？”

“字面意思呗。”男人嬉皮笑脸地耸了耸肩，掉头走了。

…………

马克在一阵恶寒之中猛然惊醒，却发现自己动弹不得，有什么重物压在他身上。不是背包。背包已经不知道哪去了，他原本搂着包的上肢此刻被死死按在地上。

“哎呀，你醒啦？！”

他一下就听出这口熟悉的腔调，是那个豹子般的危险男人。

马克抬头看清那人。一身黢黑的战服，戴着黑色防毒面具，手攥一把闪着寒光的匕首。凛冽的杀意山呼海啸而来。马克几乎能想象出他面具下的表情：肯定狰狞如从地狱里爬出来的恶鬼。

马克惊恐之余剧烈地挣扎，但那男人手腕一翻，匕首就落到了他脖子上。刀刃冰凉，贴在汗津津的皮肤上甚至带来一丝爽意，可这东西随时能要他的命。马克渐渐不动了，连大气都不敢出。

“别怕，马克，别怕……就一下，一下就好，很快的……”那男人俯身，在马克耳边轻声说着话，声音被拢在面具里有些闷闷的，很低很沙哑，甚至有点温柔，像爱情电影里情人的枕边呢喃，“喜欢看喷泉吗？运气好的话，视野黑掉之前你能看一会儿。乖，你是我的了，马克，我带你走。”

马克偶尔觉得自己该在十二岁那年死去，只是偶尔。更多时候他但凡想起被埋在废墟下等待死亡的恐惧，心里就只有一个念头，活下去。而眼下男人整个身躯伏在马克身上，像山峦，像巨石，像那座图书馆的枯败尸骸，压住他，让他加速坠向死亡。

上次他被那名叫波特的男人所救，这次他恐怕得自救。

活下去。

活下去。

前所未有的力气从马克心底喷涌而出，流进四肢，灌进肌肉，他猛地一挣，竟然将那男人生生掀翻。

然而刀子还被男人稳稳抓在手上，锋利的刃身随着两人位置的突然变动划过马克的脖颈，留下一道细长的口子。

鲜血从一侧汩汩淌下来，但没到男人说的“喷泉”那么严重的程度。男人被掀飞时并没有顺势将匕首压低，这是不幸中的万幸。

活下去。

“我是被派来排查这个游戏的bug的！你不能杀我。”

马克踉跄着站起身，把重心落在那只没伤的脚上以掩饰自己的糟糕状况。他伸手按压着脖子上的血痕，也感受到自己声带强有力的震动。

“离我远点。或者……跟我一起走，我有办法联络到外面，我能带你一起活下去。”

年轻人清脆的嗓声划破夜空。

被推翻在旁的男人闻言翻了个身爬起来，抱着膀狐疑地打量马克，似乎在思考年轻人这番夸夸其谈之中能有几分真实。然而就连马克自己心里也没有十分数，毕竟他连张地图都没有，找不到接口的话联络外界的办法也没有，他除了一张身份牌以外什么都没有。他想活下去，但又不想被卷入争斗打杀，那就只能撒点小谎了。这无可厚非，他心想。

过了很久，久到两个人都快要被丛林中浓郁的夜色重新吞没，久到刚被打斗动静惊飞的蚊虫嗅到血味又聚回马克周围嗡动，久到马克几乎以为自己虚张声势的发言将要被拆穿，男人才终于给出了一点反馈。他走近，又一次抬手去摸马克的脖子，但这次是查看伤口。

“疼吗？”他问。

马克躲了一下。

他于是又说：“我没想到刀子能划到你，我不是故意的。”

TBC

美咸

2019.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 时隔100年我头铁又开连载了。这一天，美咸终于回忆起上次被周八千地狱支配的恐惧，这次再也不会说出“我周更”或者我什么什么时候会更新这样的话了，随缘更新万岁，yeah！
> 
> 还是国际惯例在线要饭。如果您喜欢这个文，欢迎来互动！每个kudos和评论都是巨大支持！！（磕头）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “哦，想起旧情人啦？”

2#

马克急中生智骗来的临时盟友自称詹姆斯——这名字稀松平常，就像食堂餐桌上永垂不朽的那道焗豆子，像一台庞大机器上无数细小螺丝钉之中的一个。马克所在部门有几百人，里面怕能找出七八个詹姆斯来。当然了，找出七八个马克也是一点儿问题都没有，马克也是焗豆子，也是螺丝钉。

马克对詹姆斯的印象没有变，他仍然觉得此人危险，并且从头到脚透露着诡异。这个一分钟前还拿刀架着自己脖子、毫不掩饰杀心和恶意的男人，转眼就能笑嘻嘻地问他疼不疼、还主动为他包扎伤口，这突如其来的态度转变真的是因为信了马克的承诺吗？未必吧，毕竟那话里虚假成分的含量属实有点高。马克甚至隐约觉得这个人做事根本无关任何利弊权衡，只凭喜好。

就比如眼下，这疯男人竟然用纱布条在马克脖子上系了个蝴蝶结，之后退开两步，借着头顶透过树梢洒下的月光端详着自己的杰作，满意地点头：“戴个领结真不错。我们得省着点用绷带，不然给你打个领带也挺好。”

省着点用绷带，就这么个省法？

马克相当无语，但为表示结伴的诚意还是主动说：“我包里也有绷带，不受重伤的话应该够用。”

“重伤？你放心，我在呢，只有他们受重伤的份儿。”詹姆斯立刻摩拳擦掌起来。

马克倒不怀疑这一点，因为这男人看上去就一副很能打的模样，方才要不是使出吃奶的力气推了他一把，这会儿自己肯定已经在天上喝茶了。只是马克仍然不希望动用暴力。

“别去招惹其他人。我把工作做完之后就可以叫停这场游戏了。”

“想得可真美，你家杀人游戏开始之后还能停的？”詹姆斯整张脸藏在面具后面，可他不屑的眼神仿佛能穿过面具死死钉在马克身上。

马克当然明白，有些事情一旦开始就如同历史的车辙滚在下坡路上，只能一发不可收拾，“所以我要尽快搞定，最好能抢在有人丧命之前。”

詹姆斯意味深长地吹了声口哨。那是嘲讽，也是诘问，因为他低头瞟了一眼马克的脚：你都伤成这德性了，还怎么尽快解决问题？

马克尴尬地把崴到的那只脚撤到另一只后面去，由此也和詹姆斯拉开一点点距离。脚伤就这么暴露了，鬼知道这男人愿不愿意拖着一个伤员当盟友呢？自己会被赶走吗？还是被干脆杀了灭口？

詹姆斯却往前上了一大步，蹲下去抓住了马克的脚踝，“你也不知道处理一下？我帮你缠缠吧。你瞧我，都成了你保姆啦！伺候完脖子还要伺候脚。”

马克吃痛地倒抽一口凉气，却还倔强地说：“应该没骨折，不要紧……”

“得了吧！绷带拿来，你包呢？”

“我包不是被你藏起来了吗？”

“……我就从你怀里扯出来扔一边了，没藏啊。所以你包呢？”

詹姆斯仰起脸，马克低下头，两人隔着一层防毒面具面面相觑。方圆几米就这么空地一小块，除了矮草、树根和两个活人以外干干净净，又哪里有背包的影子？

…………

“有人来过。”

“我们先撤！”

两人各自思索片刻后几乎是同时开口。马克是从眼下情况出发做出推断，詹姆斯则是凭借他在战场上敏锐的直觉，总之他们得出了同样的结论：没哪种野兽会趁着两人撕打成一团的时候悄无声息地偷走一只背包，除了人。有人来过了。偷包的下一步保不齐就是杀人，他们不能继续这样暴露在明处。

必须得走了，马克开始犯难，而这时詹姆斯很自然地钻到了他一条胳膊下，一只手从他背后顺过去环在腰侧，把他架了起来。

“这样能坚持一下吧？”

“嗯。”马克点头，在詹姆斯的帮助下向前迈步。

“对了你那包里除了绷带还有什么？”

“换洗衣服，吃的……”

“去你的吧，你他妈郊游来了啊？”

马克不明白带衣服和食物怎么就叫郊游了。

“……还有工作日志。”

“丢了有麻烦吗？”

“没事，有锁，有备份。”

“那先不管了吧，撤。”

两人钻进了林子更深处。

马克半挂在詹姆斯身上走得不算费劲，脚下有不平整的地方詹姆斯也会及时提醒，年轻人于是分出一点注意力偷偷观察着男人。

詹姆斯带着马克东钻西钻，每次停顿只稍加张望就将周围环境尽收眼底，然后果断地继续前行，方向感好得出奇。他的步伐和一些细微的肢体动作让马克想起他们信息工程部大楼里那些荷枪实弹的卫兵。詹姆斯训练有素的程度肯定远在那些人之上，才能像现在这般，身在密林之中就像回了家一样。

“詹姆斯，你是军人？”

“是。”

——马克以为男人会翘起尾巴油腔滑调一番，但他并没有。

即使得到了肯定回答，马克也还是有事想不通，“你是怎么接近的我？”

“走过去的啊，你睡着了啊。”

这不合理。

“我明明设置了待机程序……”

有任何大型活物靠近，马克都会被程序强制唤醒，不然的话他就是自己咬舌头保持清醒咬到烂也不可能就那么在林中睡去。然而他惊醒时，詹姆斯已经骑在他身上举起了刀子，程序全程没有发出过一点警示。

“什么叫待机程序？”

“这要保密。”

“别是中病毒了吧？”詹姆斯戏谑道。

马克一怔。

程序表面上能正常运作，实际不起效，搞不好还真就被男人给说中了。可马克昨天身在庄园之中，今天被直升机投放进游戏场地，压根就没连上过任何网络，这病毒又是哪来的呢？然而不管究竟有没有、哪来的，马克都决定绝口不提此事，就当詹姆斯那话是个纯粹的玩笑，过后自己再私下里去检查就是了。

詹姆斯在生存层面上的表现让马克越发觉得，自己必须想尽一切办法来维护这份盟友关系，哪怕是用假象和谎言。他无法想象没了背包也没战斗能力的自己要是再失去詹姆斯的话，该如何保命。偷走背包的那家伙搞不好还在附近徘徊，说不定就是在忌惮詹姆斯的存在才不敢靠近，一旦詹姆斯对这场伙伴游戏失去了兴趣，离开了，马克一个人将举步维艰。

詹姆斯最终找到一片迷宫般的榕树根系，停住了。他说自己再走出几英里也不成问题，可马克的脚不能再这么走下去了，所以他们就暂时藏身于此。

“我们走得挺远的了，这树林子里乌漆墨黑的，他妈的上帝也别想追上来……”詹姆斯说着说着，愣了，“你干嘛这么看着我？”

马克这才惊觉自己盯着詹姆斯看了太久，并且是以看着救命稻草的无助眼神。詹姆斯的黑面具看不穿，马克的眼睛上可没加盖，那太明显了。

“没什么。”马克慌忙掩饰。

詹姆斯却紧抓着这茬儿不肯放，像是按下了某种奇怪的开关，方才领路时认真又寡言的他瞬间不见了，那个死不正经的又回来了，“年轻人，你总拿这么炽热的眼神看着别人吗？”他贴到马克身上去，做体贴状为其整理着脖子上的蝴蝶结。

马克转了转眼珠。炽热？当然不。马克·钱德尔总是冰冷的，各种意义上都是。他会那么看着詹姆斯，绝对是因为他还深陷于记忆之中的恐惧和挣扎。无论在过去还是在眼前，在废墟下还是在丛林中，他都那么地渴望一只援手。

这只手和当年要活埋他的那只一样，最初都以一种敌我不分的形式出现。但终究是出现了。

“我想起点过去的事情，下意识就……抱歉。”

“哦，想起旧情人啦？”

詹姆斯一副了然于心的样子，鬼知道他都臆想了些什么狗屁桥段。

马克不再理他。

男人自讨了个没趣，也不恼，自顾自换了话题：“你走累了吧？赶紧休息，我守着你啊。”

“我们轮流守。”

“哦，好，你先睡，时间差不多了我就叫你起来。”

“我守第一班。”

马克执拗地瞪着詹姆斯面具上那两个滑稽的圆形视窗。与两片黢黑的防窥涂层对视让他有种信息不对称造成的无力感——谁知道詹姆斯在面具后面摆出了什么样的表情呢？可马克还是坚持表达着自己的想法：我仍有防备之心。

詹姆斯只是愣了一下，之后就耸耸肩欣然接纳了马克的这份戒备。“好。”他说。他那么坦然，仿佛无所畏惧。

马克读不懂詹姆斯。难道这个人就不担心自己杀了他带着他的背包跑路吗？还是料定自己没那个本事和胆量？

年轻人心绪风云突变，而詹姆斯仿佛浑然不觉，他美滋滋地在地上收拾出一小块干净地方，躺下，把背包枕在脑袋下面，面具都不摘就要睡了。

“晚安，我的后背就交给你啦！三小时之后叫我。”他说。

但马克总觉得他根本不会睡，不一定是因为担心马克会害他，而是担心马克守不住他。

果不其然，换班时马克刚一碰到詹姆斯的后背，男人就像身下安了根弹簧一样从地上弹了起来。

将近四点钟了。詹姆斯一副精力充沛的样子，在熹微晨光下抻了个大懒腰。

“这下能安心了吗？请吧！”他活动开筋骨之后，做作地摆出了个门童迎客的姿势，邀请马克躺到他那窝里去。

马克顺从地躺了下去。说好要轮班，他现在没法再推脱了。

黎明时候的丛林中有那么一丝凉意，马克因而隔着身上单薄的衣料感受到了土里残留着的詹姆斯的体温。他伸手摸了摸自己冰凉的右侧胸脯和手臂，又用掌心去触碰土壤。就那么一点点温暖，莫名让人安心。

马克背过身装睡一阵子，感觉到詹姆斯就在不远处一直没有动，他所担心的两种情况，一是詹姆斯仍会找机会杀自己，二是这整件事其实是詹姆斯和那个偷包贼一起设下的圈套，全都没有发生。

这意味着自己可以完全信任詹姆斯吗？还是说，自己装睡装得不够像？毕竟如果事情真有什么变数的话，必定会发生在他睡着以后，可他不可能永远不合眼……在纷乱如麻的思绪之中，马克渐渐睡着了。

几个小时之后，他庆幸自己还能活着睁开眼睛。

睁眼他就看见詹姆斯放大数倍的脸，不，面具——他妈的，这个死男人就不懂得保持合适的距离吗？

“睡得好吗亲爱的？”

“不好。”马克没好气地说。亲爱的？谁是你亲爱的？詹姆斯这诡异的自来熟实在让马克无可适从。

但他没撒谎，休息环境谈不上舒适，他又心事重重，能睡得好才怪。

詹姆斯仿佛不会看人脸色似的，变本加厉地伸出胳膊环住了马克的肩膀，“我知道你在怕什么！你放心好了，我答应了要跟你结盟，就会保护好你。不过你说的什么完成工作之后叫停游戏，我丑话说在前头啊，你他妈的白日做梦。我会给你一点时间让你自己玩玩，等我没耐心了，你就得听我的。”

……马克终于明白了，这人是故意的，他喜欢用这种几乎称得上亲昵的姿势和口气撂狠话。在蔷薇花墙下的时候是这样，挥刀要杀自己的时候的时候也是，眼下同样是。

马克想象着面具下詹姆斯的眼睛，一双写满杀意的深渊般的眼睛。是的，詹姆斯根本不像是那种会把活命的希望赌在别人身上的人，他早晚会去找到其他玩家，然后把他们都杀光。并且，“他们”之中没理由不包括马克本人。

“和我结盟，对你来说除了消磨时间以外还有别的意义吗？”马克不禁问。

“有啊，你需要我啊。”

“我需要你？”

“你不需要我吗？你看看你，我丢下你的话你能活过八小时吗？”

搞不好真的活不过。但事情仍然说不通，詹姆斯的动机仍然不合理。

“你有这么好心？”

“我当然好心。你也不打听打听我詹姆斯·波特是个什么大好人。”

詹姆斯大肆吹嘘自己的好心眼，从冒着敌机回航继续轰炸的风险从废墟里挖出负重伤的战友，讲到抱着断胳膊短腿的流浪猫去看兽医，还有很多很多乱七八糟的。这个人废话实在是太多了，话匣子打开关不住。然而大多数光荣事迹都从马克左耳朵灌进去，又从右耳朵溜走了，马克的脑袋就像一台卡壳的留声机，不停重复播放着詹姆斯的某几句：

大好人詹姆斯·波特。

从轰炸废墟里挖出战友。

送半死的小猫去看医生。

把这些话剪剪切切，去掉某些莫名其妙的成分，就能拼贴成一个马克所熟悉的故事。就像退潮时海岸线上形成于几亿年前的礁石上残留着当天的小螃蟹和海带，十几年来徘徊于马克回忆里的那个模糊的影子，也于今天有了一个新鲜的清晰轮廓。

马克的眼睛瞪成了圆形，嘴巴也张成圆形：“……你？”

“我怎么啦？”

詹姆斯凑近马克耳边，压低声音说，“你还记得我对吧？什么也别问，这鬼地方到处都是监控。”

低微嘶哑的声音在马克耳中却好似惊雷轰轰作响。

马克哑然看着近在咫尺的詹姆斯，之后又把视线越过他，四下张望。

他们身处这片榕树根系错综复杂，然而马克知道榕树是种谜一样的植物，周围看似有很多棵树，其实说不定都是同一棵树；而马克见过的貌似不同的人，竟然也是同一个人。

他不禁想，自己还在其他地方见过詹姆斯·波特吗？

詹姆斯恢复了大音量：“我大好人做慈善，你需要我，我就帮你呗。我去找点吃的啊，不会走太远，你别乱跑，有情况喊救命。我回来的时候你最好能给我一个合理的计划——你要怎么完成你那该死的任务——有计划我才陪你玩，不然我把你宰了吃肉。明白？”

“……明白。”马克怔怔地回答，然后目送那道裹在黑色战服里的背影消失在层层叠叠的枝杈藤蔓中。

TBC  
美咸  
2019.8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写第一章的我：我要简洁，我要好好掌握节奏  
写第二章的我：*废话连篇*  
我可太不容易了，我是在跟我的天性作斗争（什么）
> 
> 以及国际惯例在线要饭：如果您喜欢这个文，欢迎留下kudos和评论，或者回lof留下红心蓝手评论，每一发互动都是巨大支持，我给您拜年了！


End file.
